How About That Adventure?
by Beth Catherine
Summary: AU, Hermione discovers the possibility of time travel instead of magic. One-shot.


_'Lo!_

_AU, Hermione discovers the possibility of time travel instead of magic._

_I've had this in my head for a while and just needed to get it out._

_I don't own Hermione Granger or the Doctor or the TARDIS._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione Granger was lying down, a book in her hands, reading in the back garden. She was in her favourite spot, hidden in the small grassy space between two flower beds.

She was just reading an extract and imagining the setting when her thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound, a very strange sound indeed. Hermione sat up and looked around her, what she saw was even stranger.

There in her garden stood a man, a tall man with brown hair and inquisitive brown eyes which sat behind a pair of glasses. The man wore a brown pinstriped suit, a dark blue shirt and a tie in a lighter shade. Hermione thought he would have looked rather professional if he hadn't have been wearing bright red converse. Behind the man was an old police box. The scene was a very odd one.

The man had now begun to mutter to himself, he looked so confused Hermione decided she had to ask why… he was also standing in her garden. She got up, closed her book, put it in her small bag and walked towards the man.

"Hello," Hermione said, her voice coming out quieter than she wanted it to.

The man turned towards her and a grin spread across his face and he said, "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" Asked Hermione, gaining her confidence. The man laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"That's what they all say," he said. "I'm just the Doctor."

"Okay, Doctor. I am Hermione Granger and I would like to know why you're in my garden. You also look confused, could I help you?" Requested Hermione.

"You ask a lot of questions," the Doctor pointed out.

"I'm just a curious person," Hermione defended herself.

"So it seems," the Doctor removed his glasses. "What's the date?"

"It's the twentieth of July, 1991," she answered, her brow furrowed. "How could you not know?"

"Ahh... well. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me," challenged Hermione. She raised her eyebrows.

"I like you. Well, this here is the TARDIS, Hermione (is that right?)," Hermione nodded. The Doctor put hand on the police box. "That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She can take me everywhere – anywhere I want, including different planets and times."

"_Really_?!" Hermione's eyes had grown huge. "Wait a minute, that's not possible."

"It is," the Doctor narrowed his eyes. "How old are you, Miss Granger?"

"I'm eleven," responded Hermione, confused.

"Well, one day – when you're older – the TARDIS and I will come back, here…. Where is here?"

"Do you have a pen?" Inquired Hermione.

After some patting up and down his jacket the Doctor pulled out a pen and Hermione wrote down her address on some paper from her bag, she included the Earth and the Solar System just to be thorough, and handed it to the Doctor.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, we'll come back and take you on an adventure."

"You will?" Hermione asked just to make sure.

"Of course we will," said the Doctor. He smiled and opened the door of the TARDIS.

"Where are you going?"

"I was meant to be going to the Tudor era, meet Henry the Eighth, thought it might be fun. We hit something on the way and ended up here. So we're going to try and get there again." He stepped inside and turned to Hermione. "Good bye, Hermione Granger."

"Good bye, Doctor." Hermione waved and the Doctor shut the door. The sound she had heard earlier started again and the blue box faded away.

* * *

**~ Seven Years Later…. According to Hermione. ~**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading when she heard a noise. A noise she hadn't heard for seven whole years. Her heart rate sped up as she realised what it was, she jumped up and her book flew to the other side of the room. Hermione ran to the window out of which she could see the garden, and in the middle of said garden was the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Hermione shouted out of the window.

The Doctor's head whipped up and he smiled at the sight of Hermione hanging out of the window.

"How about that adventure?" He grinned.

"Oh yes!" She screamed in reply.

"Well, allons-y!" He called back.

A line formed between Hermione's brows. "Allons-y?! What on Earth... or any other planet, for that matter, does that mean?"

"Lets go!" Answered the Doctor, waving his arm in a gesture for her to come along.

And in around ten minutes Hermione stood on her backdoor-step, a messily packed bag slung over her shoulder, a giddy smile on her face ready for the adventure of her life.

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Thank you for reading this... review, please?!_


End file.
